Alone
by StayAlive
Summary: Axel sees his best friend die right in front of him. Will he be able to recover, find a new friend, or, in the end, be scarred beyond repare? Written in Axel's perspective.
1. Prologue: Broken Heart

A/n: Ok, I know that I'm currently working on 'The Sleepover', but I'm currently into writing a sad story. And from the fifth chapter of 'The Sleepover', thank you so much LDRL and AkuDemyfan! I did get it figured out. (I'm so happy!!!) Also, just so you know, this is written in Axel's perspective. So here it goes! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I know, for a fact that I would have a lot of head aches. Let's just say a story I currently writing outside of this is really confusing.

**Alone**

Prologue

I sat there, confused. I didn't quite know what was going on. All I did know was that a boy, not much younger than me, lay dead in my very arms. I was the one who had seen him fall to the ground. I was the one to pick him up to see if he was ok. I was the one to listen to his final words, to hear his last breath. I was the one to see the life leave from his face. And the saddest part of all? I didn't get the chance to say good bye to my best friend. The irreplaceable. Roxas.

An Hour Before

I stood to the side with my back against the wall. I watched the battle before me, horrified. My best friend was fighting an incredibly huge Heartless. My nonexistant heart faltered every time the Heartless swung its gigantic arm at Roxas. I knew for sure it would all end with one swing. Luckily, Roxas dodged them all while getting in some good shots himself.

I wanted to help him so much, but my body was frozen. I couldn't help my friend. In reality, the fight probably lasted for only a few more minutes, but to me, it was like an eternity.

Roxas dug the keyblades into the chest of the Heartless. It howled in pain. It's eyes found Roxas, who had left the keyblades in its chest, he thought it was all over. That was his mistake. Its yellow eyes were bright yellow in rage. The Heartless knew it was going to disappear, but it wasn't going down without a fight.

Its large arm swung out and slammed Roxas in the back as it disappeared into the shadows, gone forever. But Roxas flew across the ground and landed in an unmoving heap.

I was released from whatever held me frozen in place and ran to my friend, but it was already too late.

"Axel..." he said weakly.

I wanted to say something, good bye, anything, but I could see the light leaving his face. In a second, his eyes were dull; never to light up in one of his cheerful smiles again. Not ever.

A/n: Most of my stories I've been writing at school are in first person and they're pretty good. So, I decided to write one on here. I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: A Friend

A/n: I might take a break from 'The Sleepover", sorry. I just want to finish this one and I've been pretty busy with other stories off of Fanfiction. But I'll probably work on it as soon as I'm done with this one. So, I hope you enjoy the second chapter to 'Alone'!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 as always.

**Alone**

**Chapter 1:**

**Broken Heart**

I sat on the curb of a street in The World That Never Was. Rain was pouring on me, but I didn't care. My best friend died over a week ago, why would I care about anything?

"Axel? What are you doing out here? I thought you hated the rain," came a voice behind me.

I spun around and saw Demyx. For once, I would actually agree with him aloud that we did have hearts. How could I not when I had this terrible pain where my heart should be?

"Hey, Demyx," I said. "I just came out here to think."

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed out with you, right?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head.

We were quiet for a while until Demyx broke the silence. "I know why you're out here. It's Roxas, isn't it?"

I nodded. Demyx reached over and patted my shoulder.

"It's alright; Roxas wouldn't want you to be miserable now would he."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm not ready to move on yet. That's not saying that I won't."

"You just need some time. You can't be sad forever. That's not the Axel I know. And I'm not telling you to forget about Roxas either. Just forget that he's gone and remember the good memories."

I chuckled quietly. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't since…Roxas.

"So are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. You're the only one to talk to me about it. Everyone else has just left me to myself and I found that talking to someone really helps. So, thanks, Demyx."

Demyx stood up and offered me a hand. "You're welcome, Axel. Now, let's get you out of this rain. We wouldn't want you to get sick."

I took the offered hand. "Yeah, let's go."

A/n: Well, that's it for the second chapter. They're all probably gonna be short chapters. So, anyway, hope you liked it. Review please, I like to get reviews!


	3. Chapter 2: What Matters Now

A/n: Alright, the second chapter is up! I figure that there's probably gonna be four chapters. So, sadly, this is probably the second to last chapter. Oh well, I knew it was going to be a short story anyway. SO enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Alone**

**Chapter 2:**

**What Matters Now**

A couple months later, Demyx and I sat in Castle Oblivion watching TV. At first, it was hard for me to come back to reality, but Demyx, along with time, helped me out with that. It's much easier to forget those bad times back then. Now I can focus more on those good memories with Roxas and the new ones I'm making with my new best friend, Demyx.

Even though I don't feel as whole with him as I did with Roxas the feeling's pretty darn close. I can wake up in the morning and actually look forward to the rest of the day instead of wanting to go back to sleep and never wake up. No, those times are over and done with. They are in the past and that's where they will stay.

"Hey, Axel, do you want me to get us some chips or something?" Demyx asked. The movie we were watching had just started.

"Sure, I'll pause it." I said reaching for the remote.

"Ok, be right back." Demyx replied standing up.

In The Kitchen

Demyx walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and the bag of chips. He looked behind his shoulder as he heard the door to the kitchen opening.

"Hey Xigbar," he said seeing the older Nobody. "What's up?"

Xigbar grinned at his friend. "Hey Demyx, the Superior wants to see you."

"Ok, tell him I'll be right there."

Xigbar nodded and opened a dark portal and disappeared.

Demyx rushed in to tell Axel.

Back To Axel

I saw Demyx reenter the room with the bowl of chips. He looked a little upset.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" I asked when he didn't sit down.

"The Superior wants to see me," he replied handing me the chips. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You can start the movie without me."

"Nah, I'll wait. Don't take all day."

Demyx smiled. "Tell that to the Superior. It's probably another mission."

"Or he saw how dirty your room is." That got Demyx to laugh.

"I hope so. I'd rather have to clean my room than go on some lousy mission."

With The Superior

Demyx sat in his seat alone in the room with the Superior.

"There's quite a Heartless problem in Hollow Bastion. I need you to go check it out and get rid of it if you can. That's not too hard is it?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, Superior,"

"Good, then I suggest you get to it."

"Then you don't care about my room?"

The Superior sighed. "No, Demyx, I don't care about how messy your room is. Just complete the mission and I'll be happy."

"But I thought you said we don't have hearts and therefore can't feel anything like happiness."

"You know what I mean. Just get the mission done, now."

"Right away, Superior,"

"And if you do have time when you return please clean your room."

"Yes, Superior," Demyx said smiling underneath his hood and disappearing through a black portal.

Xemnas sighed. "What am I going to do with you, number nine?"

With Axel

Demyx entered my room.

"So, did he want you to clean your room?" I asked.

Demyx shook his head. "No, I have to go to Hollow Bastion and take care of some Heartless. But he did want me to clean my room when I got back. I think it's because I brought it up."

I laughed. "I'll help you when you get back."

"Ok, I'll probably be back in a few days, so see you then."

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye."

A/n: That's the end of the second chapter. So I guess the nest one will be the last one. I hope you liked it and will review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Heart Broken

A/n: Ok, this is the last chapter. It's pretty sad. I had a tough time writing it, but I hope all of you enjoy it all the same.

I am going to take this time to thank my reviewers! 

DominicluvsDelia33- Hehehe, thanks for reviewing (So many times). And I'm glad that you think my stories on Fanfiction are different than my other ones, but good or bad? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

AkuDemyfan- Thank you very much for reviewing! You've reviewed since my very first story, 'The Camping Trip'. So I'm very grateful for your ideas and encouragement.

Nikki Mustang- Thanks for the review! I know it's really sad about Axel, but it's only gonna get worse. He should've saved himself and not have talked to Demyx. But I guess he can't fix that. Only I can, but I'm not.

LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies- Thank you for reviewing this story and also for helping me out in 'The Sleepover' which I am still working on. I will be working on it after this chapter since I'm pretty much out of story ideas for the moment. Anyway, thanks!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Enjoy the final chapter!

**Alone**

**Chapter 3:**

**Heart Broken**

I sat outside once more of Castle Oblivion feeling quite lonely. Demyx had been gone for weeks now. I had lost track. My heart that was said to not exist hurt. I didn't know what to do.

I had tried to go back to what I did before Roxas, but it wasn't the same. I didn't get the same enjoyment out of bothering Saix. He didn't react the same. He would only look at me sadly and would shake his head. Before he would've snapped at me or threaten to report me to the Superior or something. But this time…nothing.

Someone sat down beside me. I looked over hoping it was Demyx or news that he had returned safely. It was Xigbar.

"What's up, Xigbar?" I asked. Normally, Xigbar hardly gave me a second glance, but now he was sitting next to me. This obviously meant that he was going to talk to me. It had to be important.

"Six are left." He whispered. I could barely hear him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Numbers 2, 10, 11, 12, and 13 were defeated by the keyblade master. Number 4 was destroyed by you,"

At this I couldn't help but to smile grimly.

"Only Numbers 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, and 8 are left."

For that moment I couldn't breath. "You forgot number 9." I said weakly, fearing what was to come.

Xigbar only shook his head. "Number 9 failed his mission. He was due back here days ago. When he didn't return the Superior sent me out to go check on him and Hollow Bastion. It was overrun with Heartless. It still is. Demyx was nowhere to be found."

"He could still be alive." I interrupted.

Xigbar shook his head again. "I saw the stain of where he disappeared into shadows. He's gone."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Are you going to be ok, Axel?" Xigbar asked looking worried.

But I waved a hand to silence him. It hardly seemed to me like he cared that Demyx was gone. No, Demyx was just the one who was weak in their opinion. He was the only one to argue that we did have hearts. Others might've felt the same, but they weren't brave enough to say it in front of the Superior.

I stood up. "No, I'm not going to be ok." I muttered walking away.

When I was away from his one watching eye I opened a dark portal and stepped through. I reappeared in a dark room. It had several different levels and on each level there were three or four gravestones. Seven of the gravestones were red. The other six were a light blue.

I walked first over to the one with a keyblade on it. The red light gleamed around it.

"I still miss you, Roxas. I wish you were still here, with me." I had smashed his gravestone a long time ago. Now it was time for my other friend.

I walked to the ninth gravestone that was still whole. The light behind the black picture of his sitar was red.

Why did you have to go? I wondered. When I needed you the most you go and die on me. Disappear into the darkness and leave me behind. I tore my eyes from his grave to look at the others that had turned red. The members they were closest to had smashed their gravestones.

Luxord was first and then Larxene after him. Marluxia had completely destroyed her headstone. He had been so upset. Maybe in the fight before he had disappeared he didn't have the will to go on. Maybe he had given up. Xaldin went after Marluxia. He didn't stand a chance against the keyblade master. Then again, none of us did. We were all doomed from the start. We all knew that the darkness would get us eventually. We weren't meant to receive our hearts. Did we not deserve them?

Heh, Vexen was next to go. He had fought the keyblade master. Though he didn't win, he survived. If only he hadn't made me so angry the night before I might not have made him explode. That was in the past now anyway. It couldn't be changed.

Poor Roxas disappeared a month or so ago. If only I had forced myself to move. If only I could've saved him. Things might not have gone bad for me. Though Demyx would've had no one there for him when he disappeared and therefore, I wouldn't have had anyone with me when Roxas finally fade away.

That brought my attention back to the Demyx's gravestone. How hard it was to look at it.

Then, I remembered. I remembered that time so long ago. The Superior had told me to tell Demyx that he was going to be sent on a new mission. It was a suicide mission and I knew it and so did he. But I told him nonetheless with a sneer on my face.

We all hated him. We wanted to pretend to have hearts. The Superior dragged on and on about how we didn't have hearts. And Demyx told everyone that we did. The other Nobodies didn't want to listen to the arguments. We wanted to ignore the Superior and continue to pretend, but Demyx would never let it rest.

I know now that back then, deep in my non-existent heart, I agreed with him when I met Roxas, but I wouldn't admit to anyone, not even to myself.

Who knew that I would be the one to stand at his grave, to be the one to smash it? But that only showed that we were friends. Even if only in the end.

I sighed. I had wasted enough time standing here. Flames and shadows appeared around my right hand. I grabbed my chakram. Flame roared around it and I slammed it as hard as I could against his gravestone. It was only the proof that he was gone. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I ignored them. I stopped when there was a large crack down the middle of the black stone.

My chakram disappeared as I fell to my knees. Tears blurred my vision, but I could clearly see the outline of his black sitar carved in the floor, blocking the red light. Oh how the light blue made it look so much better. Maybe that was because it told me he was still alive.

My heart that they said didn't exist was broken too many times. This time it was broken beyond repair. No friendship could ever glue the many pieces back together. Now, along with my irreplaceable Roxas, my loyal friend, Demyx, was now gone, forever.

Axel With The Superior

I sat in the meeting room with the Superior. My hood was up and my arms were crossed defensively.

"Am I hearing you correctly, Axel? You want the most difficult mission we've got?" the Superior asked not believing my request.

I nodded.

Though his hood was up, I could almost see his eyes narrowing.

"Do you really want to throw your life away?" Through the calmness I sensed anger.

"Does it really matter?" I asked unemotionally.

"Yes, it does. You are a very strong Nobody. One of the strongest"-

"And you would never send me on a suicide mission, now would you?" I interrupted.

I could see the Superior looking at me confused.

"Of course not"-

I interrupted again. "Because that's what you tried to do with him." I almost shouted.

Xemnas looked as though he had been slapped. His hood fell down.

"He was a useless Nobody. I'd rather have him o down taking at least a few Heartless with him than to dispose of him with another member."

"That's what you were planning to do?!" I exclaimed unable to control my anger any longer.

"You wouldn't have cared back then," he hissed. "You would have wanted to be the one to do it. You stick up for him now only because he was the only one to be your friend when Roxas died. You were so lonely then you would have befriended any member to show you kindness. They were all going to disappear anyway."

I tapped my black, gloved fingers on the arm of my white chair, trying not to listen.

After a moment of silence, I said, "I'm going to Hollow Bastion. Don't expect me to come back."

Despite what Xemnas had been thinking a moment before, his eyes widened. "Hollow Bastion is still overrun with thousands, no millions, of Heartless."

"So?"

"It's more of a suicide mission than Demyx's had been. You'll disappear for sure."

I let out a sick laugh. "Exactly. I'm done with being a Nobody. I want others to agree with me that we have hearts because we do." I said with a twisted grin on my face. I opened a portal and disappeared leaving an awestricken Xemnas behind gaping at what I had said.

Hollow Bastion

I stood there with countless Heartless surrounding me. My chakrams did not come to my hands. Instead I stood there with my eyes closed, a small smile on my face. I didn't care if my last battle would be one without a fight. I just cared about escaping this world. In fact, all of the worlds.

I was tired of doing missions every day. What was the point of living this life, anyway, without a friend? A life like this one is useless and doesn't deserve to be lived.

I felt the Heartless jumping on me. The faint light that shone through my lids faded away. I could feel the darkness claming me and I welcomed it with open arms. It was a sigh of relief. Two thoughts went through my head. I knew Demyx and Roxas would be waiting. I tried to keep to that one thought, but the other one kept my glued to this world only a few seconds longer than necessary. I had to wonder, who was going to smash my gravestone. I didn't have any friends remaining. Maybe Xigbar would do it. We weren't close, but he had broke the news of Demyx well enough to me.

Then, I felt the last of my existence fade away and I was at peace. Demyx and Roxas, my two best friends, were with me.

Epilogue

Axel's Gravestone

A man in a black cloak walked into the room of gravestones. The Superior had told him that one would probably be turning red soon. Zexion predicted it as well. He had said that the smell of the member was fading.

He watched all of the gravestones with a careful, golden eye. Finally, one turned red.

The man sighed and walked over to it. He saw the black outline of the former Nobody's chakram.

One of his purple guns appeared in his hand. He took careful aim at the headstone a shot. It tumbled in countless pieces.

He shook his head. "Axel, Axel, Axel. Didn't think you'd go down so easily. Or so quickly, before the rest of us, without a fight. I guess you were tired of this life. I sure am, but I'm not willing to go and do what you did. Heh, now that's crazy."

He sighed once more as his gun disappeared. He stuck his hands in his pockets and left the gloomy room that was full of cruel deaths and misery for the remaining Nobodies.

An image of a spiky, red haired man appeared nest to the grave.

"Nice work," he muttered looking the gravestone over. "Five members still left. I wonder who'll be next. It might even be you, Xigbar."

The image was joined by two more.

"Come on, guys. We don't need this world anymore."

They others nodded and disappeared.

The first man stood where he had been. He seemed almost in a daze. After a few seconds he shook his head and chuckled dryly, shaking his head, and vanishing with his other friends.

He had given up his part in this world along with the others a long time ago and he wasn't planning on trying to return now. He had everything he could ever want. Including a heart. He wasn't alone anymore.

A/n: Well, there you have it. Sad, but it's a good ending. I'm very proud of it. I hope you also enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write even though it was only a few chapters. Also, about the gravestones, I'm not sure how they look in the game so what I wrote probably doesn't look a thing like them. Oh well, I just made it up. Please review! I want to see if it was any good. Hah! Even if you don't like it, I'm still very proud of it. Especially the last chapter. See ya!


End file.
